


Russia's Lost Romanovs

by Koolkitty9



Category: Anastasia - Fandom, Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Denmark (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: A Continuation of Russia and the Romanov SistersRussia's Lost Romanov ChildrenO. T. M. A. A.Inspired by actual events that happened during their lifetime.
Relationships: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (1901-1918)/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Russia's Lost Romanovs

Olga Nikolaevna—1913  
  
“Mr. Finland?” a voice rang out, “Mr. Finland!”

“Ah?” The blonde nation turned, “Your majesty!” He smiled, “Is something wrong, Olga?”  
  
“No.” The girl spoke “Mama and papa were talking about how our 300th anniversary of our rule is coming up.” She blushed, “Are…are you coming?”  
  
Finland’s violet eyes widened, “Huh?”  
  
The eldest Romanov sister’s blue eyes watched the man, “I know you mentioned Mr. Sweden as well….”  
  
“Ah…” Finland rubbed his cheek, “I am sure I am going to go to the Tercentenary, I remember when I first heard of Mikhail.”

Olga smiled, “I always see when you write to Mr. Sweden, you always look happy while writing.”  
  
“Oh?” Finland blushed, “We…we’ve known each other for centuries…”  
  
Olga sighed happily, “Sometimes…I wonder what it would be like to leave Russia…”  
  
“Do you wish to marry, Olenka?”  
  
“No.” Olga shook her head, “I am Russian, and I intend to always stay Russian.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  


Olga sighed, “My birthday is coming up soon too.”  
  
“Ah, yes.” Finland smiled, “It’s February now, but I’m hoping to be at your birthday party.”  
  
“I…” Olga blushed, “I’d like it to be on your coastline in Finland, near the Black Sea.”  
  
Finland gasped and Olga sighed again, “Mr. Finland?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Have…have you ever been in love before?”  
  
“What…are you in love with someone?”  
  
“No,” The girl spoke, “I…I just want to know how you figure out you love someone.”

“Well,” Finland began, “you’ll know when it happens. I promise.”  
  
Olga grinned, “Thank you…”

\---Spring 1914---  
  
Olga sighed as she stood on the Standart with her sisters. They were heading to Romania, with Russia and Lithuania.  
  
“Hey Olga!” Anastasia called, “We have a great idea!”  
  
“What are you planning?” Olga questioned and Anastasia giggled as she grabbed her older sister by the waist, “We’re going to sunbathe before we land in Romania! Then, stupid Prince Carol can’t fall in love with you!”  
  
Olga laughed, “Perfect!”  
  
Anastasia stuck her tongue out, “Blech, I hope that Mr. Romania isn’t creepy.”

“Nastya, come on, we need to hurry and do this before mama and papa figure out what’s happening.”

\---  
  
Russia gasped as his four Grand Duchesses walked off the yacht. They were completely dark!

Alexandra was horrified at the sight of her daughters, who were grinning as they stood in front of her, “What did you four do?!”  
  
“We tanned, mama!” Anastasia laughed and looked at Russia, “Vanya, We wanted to look good for Mr. Romania!”

Russia frowned and Lithuania shook his head. “Well,” The Baltic country spoke, “Let….let’s go see them, yes?”  
  
“Yes.” Nicholas II spoke and Alexandra turned to her children, “Come, my darlings.”

\---  
  
Olga frowned as she sat with Russia during tea. “I don’t like him at all.”

“Hm?”  
  
“Carol…” Olga replied, “He…he’s not handsome at all, nor is he interesting.”

“Olenka, you didn’t like him at all?”  
  
“No,” She frowned, “I…I want to remain in Russia.” She wiped her blue eyes quickly as tears formed, “I can’t.”  
  


Russia’s face softened, “Why would you want to remain in Russia? It’s cold and we never seem to have flowers bloom often…”  
  
Olga looked at her country, “I…I find it beautiful there. It’s home.” She spoke, “I love it…I could never leave.”

Russia smiled slowly and gasped as Olga embraced him tightly, “You’re warm, Mr. Russia.”

“H-huh?”  
  
“You make me so happy.” She spoke and looked up at him, “Your heart is pure, God sees that.” She smiled, “God knows that you mean well.”  
  
“Yes.” Russia replied, “The good Lord himself is with us.”  
  
Olga nodded, “Thank you…thank you for understanding.”  
  
“Of course.”

\---  
  
Tatiana Nikolaevna—1912

“Ah, Mr. Austria?” Tatiana called and the German nation turned, the Romanov family were visiting their Hessian cousins, but it so happened that Austria was there as well.  
  
He bowed, “Hello, your majesty.”

“May I ask you something?”  
  
“Yes, you may.”  
  
“May you teach me some new songs on the piano?” the second child of the Tsar asked, “I would like to learn some new pieces. I have become bored of the ones I have been playing often.”

Austria smiled, “I have many pieces, follow me.”

Tatiana followed the older nation, she was almost the same height of him now. She hadn’t even realized this until standing next to him.

“Guten Morgen, Tatiana!” Prussia called as they walked past, he quickly ran up to them. “How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Prussia,” The chestnut haired girl spoke, “I slept fine, thank you.”  
  
“That’s wonderful!” The silver-haired man replied, “What are you doing following old Austria around?”  
  
“He’s teaching me some new music for my sisters.”  
  
“Oh,” Prussia replied, “I haven’t seen them nor your brother yet.”  
  
“They’re with Mr. Germany right now, Anastasia wanted him to show her around.”  
  
“Ah,” Prussia smiled, “I wonder if she can get Lude to lighten up.”  
  
“Anastasia?”  
  
“Yeah, I always see her running around and playing games.”  
  
“You would fit right in with her then, Prussia.” Austria deadpanned and Prussia’s face twitched, “Oh really?! You’re one to talk!”

The other nation shook his head, “Can you just leave us alone, Prussia? I am taking her to the piano. I believe that Miss Nikolaevna would like to play in peace.”

Prussia stuck his tongue out, “Fine.” He turned to Tatiana, “Thank you for your time, Tatya.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Mr. Prussi-“  
  
“Gilbert.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
  
“Please, call me Gilbert.” He smiled and turned on his heel. “See you at lunch!”  
  
“B-bye…”

Austria turned to the girl, “Are you ready?”  
  
“Yes…”

\---  
  
“Mr. Germany was so cool!” Anastasia explained to Tatiana, “Mashka was drooling over him!”  
  
“I was not!” Maria defended, “He…”  
  
“He’s handsome!” Anastasia mocked Maria’s voice, “I think he’s very cute! He’s so tall, Nastya! I’d marry him!”  
  
“W-why you!” Maria stuttered, “You…you don’t have to make fun of me!”  
  
Anastasia stuck her tongue out and Tatiana shook her head, “Both of you!”  
  
“What now, Governess?” Anastasia groaned and her older sister glared at her with her blue-grey eyes. “You need to stop making fun of her, she’s getting upset.”  
  
“I saw you with Prussia today!” Her brother’s voice rang, “You were blushing near him, Tatya!”  
  
“Aloysha!” Tatiana frowned, “I only blushed because he told me a different name to call him!”  
  
“What was it?” Alexei asked as he sat near Anastasia. “Tell me! As your brother, I need to know!”  
  
Tatiana sighed as she ran a hand through her long locks, “G-Gilbert.”  
  
“Gilbert?” Alexei repeated, “What a strange name to call him instead of Prussia.”  
  
“It must be his human name that he uses around people who have no idea he exists!” Maria mused and Tatiana gasped, “it…it must be.”  
  
The second daughter shook her head as Olga looked up from her book, “Did Mr. Austria teach you any new songs?”  
  
“Yes…” Tatiana spoke as she stood up to head towards the piano, “Would you like to hear?”  
  
“Yes!” Anastasia cried, “I love when you play piano! It’s too quiet in here!”

Tatiana nodded as she sat down on the piano bench. “This one is by….”  
  
Russia peeked into the room the children were in and smiled. He was glad they were enjoying their time here in Darmstadt.

\---  
  
Maria Nikolaevna—1910

Russia sat with England for tea, the Romanovs were visiting their English cousins. The middle child, Maria, was sitting right next to him. She looked up at England and smiled, England looked at her as he noticed. “Yes, Maria?”  
  
“I…!” Maria blushed deeply, “I was just admiring your garden…”  
  
“My garden?” England replied and he smiled, “It is quite lovely, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Would you like to go for a walk after this?”  
  
Maria nodded, “Yes, Mr. England!”

England went back to his tea and embroidery, _“What a sweet girl…if only I was better with kids.”_

\---  
  
“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Maria cried as she skipped through England’s garden, “How did you make it so?”  
  
“A lot of care.” England explained, “This garden has been with me for many centuries. Queen Elizabeth planted that rose bush over there.” He pointed to his right and then to his left, “That tree, was planted by your grandmother Queen Victoria.”

Maria gasped, “Those are beautiful.”  
  
She looked at England, “H-has anyone told you how handsome you are?”  
  
“W-what?” England blushed and Maria’s big blue eyes widened as she realized what she had said. “I…”  
  
The middle daughter shook her head, her golden locks hitting her cheeks, “Ne-never mind! May we keep walking?”  
  
“O-of course…”

\---  
  
“England!” A voice yelled as they ran in, England was sitting with the Romanov children, as their parents were out with their aunt and uncle.

“Ah…” England sighed, “Hello America…what are you doing here?”  
  
“Just wanted to say hi! I was bored over at my place!”

“I’m a little busy. I am watching the royal children.”

  
America frowned, “Aww.”  
  
Maria stood, “H-hello Mr. America!”  
  
“Hi, Anastasia!”  
  
“My name is Maria!”  
  
“A-ah…”  
  
Anastasia stood, “I’m Anastasia!”  
  
America gasped, “I…I’m sorry.”  
  
Maria frowned, “Am I not that rememberable?”  
  
“N-no!!” America shook his head as he walked over to Maria. He quickly scooped her up, “I’d never forget who you are!” He smiled at her, “Your eyes are so big and full of wonder!”  
  
Maria blushed deep red, “I…I’d marry you Mr. America!”  
  
“She’d marry anyone!” Anastasia complained and America laughed, “Marie, why would you want to marry someone like me?”  
  
“You’re handsome and a soldier!” She laughed, “I want to marry one and have twenty children!”  
  
“Twenty?” America gasped, “Oh my, that’s quite a lot of kids!”  
  
“I know!” Maria laughed, “I love children, they’re so darling.”  
  
America smiled and looked at England, “You could learn a few things from her!” He turned back to Maria, “He can’t raise a kid at all.”  
  
Maria smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, “He just needs another baby then to try it one more time. Maybe God has other plans with Mr. England and babies!”  
  
“Maybe!”  
  
England shook his head. _“America, I couldn’t even raise you right…Canada was easier but…no thanks.”  
  
_

Russia walked in and blinked as he saw America, “Ah…hello.”  
  
“Hey, Russia. Your Grand Duchess wants twenty children!”  
  
Russia smiled as he took Maria from America, “Do you, Mashka? Well, then we better find you a husband.” He laughed and Maria smiled, “Thanks Vanya!”

  
“Anything.” The taller nation spoke, “Anything for you.”

\---  
  
Anastasia Nikolaevna—1914

Thirteen-year-old Anastasia sighed as she walked around the palace, her sisters were out, well Maria was with her, but she was busy painting. Not even Alexei was there, he was busy with his lessons.

She looked up as she saw Lithuania and smiled. “Liet!!” She called as she ran to him, “Lithuania!”

“Liet?” The nation smiled, “Did you speak with Poland again?”  
  
“Yes! He’s so funny, I wish he was here…”  
  
  
“Are you looking for Mr. Russia?”  
  
“I was, but…” she frowned, “He’s been busy.”  
  
Lithuania smiled, “I know,” he turned to the window, spring was finally there, the flowers were starting to bloom. “springtime is here again, Anastasia.”  
  
Anastasia nodded, she was starting to become very bored once more. “I’m bored, Mr. Lithuania…”  
  
“Why don’t you work on your embroidery?”  
  
She stuck her tongue out at that, “Already finished it.”

“What would you like to do?”  
  
“Play outside!”  
  
“Why don’t you?”  
  
“Papa told me to wait until Vanya got back.”  
  
Lithuania nodded, the youngest daughter was very close to Russia. “Well, how about I read to you until he comes back.”  
  
“Okay!”

\---  
  
Russia sighed as he walked into the Alexander Palace, his meeting with his sisters finally was over. Granted, they didn’t do much, due to Ukraine getting scared over Belarus’ actions and Belarus only focusing on her older brother. What a mess that meeting was…

“Vanya!!!” A voice yelled and Russia looked up as he heard footsteps. He saw a wild Grand Duchess, her strawberry blonde, almost brown hair, flying behind her. Her hair was a mess. She ran down the stairs and laughed as she hugged him.

“Well, hello, Anastasie.”  
  
“Did you miss me!”  
  
“I did.” Russia replied and Anastasia laughed, “I missed you too!”  
  
He hugged her tightly and the youngest daughter smiled, “Auntie Olga sent me a telegram today!”  
  
“Did she?”  
  
“Yes! She said she wants to see us tomorrow!”  
  
“And not on Sunday?”  
  
“Sunday too, as usual.”  
  
“And your grandmama?”  
  
“No, Grandmama didn’t write to me yet. I wish she would, but mama says she is a busy woman.”

“Yes,” Russia explained, “she is. She’s been talking with Denmark again.”  
  
“Does Mr. Denmark miss her?”  
  
“At times.”  
  
Anastasia nodded, “I want to meet him.”  
  


Russia smiled, “I’d love to let you meet everyone one day.”  
  
“I want to!”  
  
“Yes, yes.” Russia nodded, “I’ll let you see them soon. Maybe in August.”  
  
“August?” Anastasia repeated, “Sure!”

Russia smiled and the girl looked up at him. “This will be the best summer ever!”

\---  
Alexei Nikolaevich—1915

  
Alexei Nikolaevich, Tsarevich of Russia.

Alexei liked to hold himself up to that title, he was excited to be in Mogilev, for he was their future Tsar.

Russia was there too with Poland, who was visiting for the day. Alexei rarely spoke to any other countries but, he was very excited to meet Poland, for Russia’s sister Belarus was busy making things for the war at her capitol.

“Ah, hello little Tsarevich.” Poland called, “I am proud to finally meet you, I met you once before in 1912, but you were very ill.”  
  
“Hello, Mr. Poland.” Alexei spoke as he shook hands with Poland. The blonde nation smiled, “How are you enjoying the front?”  
  
“It’s nice. I enjoy not being with my sisters.”  
  
“Do you miss them?”  
  
“No,” Alexei began, “well, I miss Anastasia, but we are very close.”  
  
“Yes.” Poland smiled, “You two were at one another’s hips three years ago.”

  
Alexei grinned, “Mr. Lithuania talks about you a lot.”  
  
That made the Polish man blush, “Does he?”  
  
The Tsarevich nodded, “Yes. He says my attitude reminds me of you.”  
  
“Oh,” Poland began, “How so?”

“I play a lot of pranks! One time, I stuck a strawberry in this woman’s shoe after I took it!” He laughed, “papa banned me from the table that night…”  
  
“oh?”  
“And a few months ago I threw a snow ball at Anastasia, but then pap ayelled at me. But now, I’m a boy scout! I’m one of the first ones, aren’t I, Ivan?”  
  
Russia nodded, “Yes,” he smiled, “But do not brag, you know better, Aloysha.”  
  
Alexei sighed, “I apologize, Mr. Poland.”

“That’s quite alright.” Poland smiled, “You have a golden heart, little one.”

Alexei laughed, “Thank you, I…” His voice trailed off, “I like to make people happy.”  
  
“That is a good thing.” The nation replied, “A very good thing, never, ever, let someone tell you it isn’t.’  
  
“Thank you Mr. Poland.”

  
“You’re welcome.”  
\---  
  
Alexei frowned as he sat with his papa at dinner, Russia was right next to him, “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No,” Alexei began, “I am just thinking of what I was told…” He looked at Russia, “Do…do you think I’ll be alive when this war ends?”  
  
Russia was taken aback from this question. “What…What do you mean, Alexei?”  
  
“I don’t know.” He laughed nervously, “Something just feels like we won’t be around…”  
  
Russia frowned, “Never think that again…of course you’ll be alive by the end of this war. 1915 just started a few months ago.”  
  
“I know…” He sighed, “Just a hunch…”

\--  
Alexei smiled as he walked inside with his mama and sisters. Russia was following close behind, he was glad to be home once more.

His sisters hugged him all at once. “Ladies! Ladies!!” He cried, “Vanya!! Vanya! Help!” He laughed and Russia smiled, “Alright, I understand you missed him.”  
  
“I missed you the most!” Anastasia exclaimed and Alexandra smiled, “Girlies, come on. Papa will be home shortly, he had to go on before us, remember?”  
  
“Yes, mama.” Tatiana replied and Olga smiled, “well, shall we go relax until papa comes home?”  
  
“Yes.” Alexandra spoke, “That sounds lovely Olga.”

  
“Can Alexei and I play with Mr. Russia?” Anastasia asked and Alexandra shook her head. “Not right now, let’s relax. You too, Russia.”  
  
“Of course, your majesty.” Russia replied. This was his family…his royal family.

He hoped they’d be around with him for many years to come…the war would be over and they’d all become very happy once more.


End file.
